Official Oc list
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: List of Oc ideals that will be used in my The Sith Reborn
1. Geisti by Sage of Fanfiction

KNG here with the official Oc list so far this Oc Character is from Sage of Fanfiction

Name:Geisti.

race: Red Sith/Sith Pureblood.

.

body build: Google female sith pureblood, go to the picture section, you should find a female red sith in balck leather, standing between a torch and a bared gate with a mountain in the background.

affiliation: Herself and later Naruto (Once they have meet and he has managed to gain her loyalty)

.

weapon of choice: a pair of bladed and hooked tonfas, traps and beasts.

Daisy the Vornskr, is more like a hunting partner than a pet.

.

rank: no rank but is a skilled Hunter and Scout.

.

apparel: same as for body build.

.

bio: heiritage and early childhood is unknown, raised on a pirate ship in order to be sold as an exotic slave once she was an adult, growing up she learned small bits of random skills that one might need in such a lifestyle, at the age of ten she killed a crew member and caused the ship to crash, the reason was that she recived a vision of a drunk crew member forcing himself on her to which she responded to by rigging his stash of boze with a termal detonator.

The ship crashed on Kara Karesh(OC planet) a large unsettled terrestrial jungle planet near the edge of the outer-rim, with similar wildlife and ecosystem to both Felucia and Myrkr,

There she and the other survivors were stranded, Geisti quickly adapted to her new surroundings and discovered her natural talent for Beast Taming with she was ordered to use to by the captain to keep them alive which she did for three months.

Then she realized that she was the one with true power, she was the alpha but was treated like an omega.

And so she and her pets killed and ate all the other survivors.

And so she lived, until one day the crew's forgotten distress signal brought a yellow haired and wisker faced human to the planet.

.

mental state: slightly feral.

.

personalty: survival of the fittest and law of the jungle, she views things much like an animal would,

kill threats that are weaker, avoid threats that are stronger,

if in a pack, be loyal to the pack, obey the pack leader while striving to become the alpha female either as the new leader if the its a female or as the alpha mate of the leader if its a male.

Do not be weak.

.

type of leader: her tactics are rather animalistic but does includ the use of things like traps, she gets somewhat hostile to having her authority questioned by those she belives below her but will listen to advice.

.

force powers:Basic Force Powers, advance Animal friendship/Beast Control, Beast Language, minor Force cloak/camouflage and minor Psychometry.


	2. Kara Na 1 by Sage of Fanfiction

By the Sage of Fanfiction

The OC Planet/Moon.

Name: Kara Na 1,

.

System: Kalee System and Wild Space,

Location in galaxy: Orbits Kara Karesh,

.

Species:None,

Population: None,

Inhabitants: None,

.

Type of planet/moon: 4,100 kilometers in Diameter with Type IV(nonexistant) Atmosphere,35% Gravity and a Terrain of lifeless Mountains, Hills, Craters and Canyons,

.

Tactical advantage: Inhabital for organic life but a good place for a Mining Facility due to being rich in several of the more common alloys and a few other things such as a few rare pockets of Phobium, Phrik and Ethmane,


	3. Stars of Darth Isdavkalby-Sage of Fanfic

By the Sage of Fanfiction

OC sith artifacts,

A collection of items that you might find useful.

.

.

Stars of Darth Isdavkal,

Creator: Darth Isdavkal, an ancient OC Sith of unknown specie and age,

.

History: The Stars are a set of Star-themed Artifacts created by Darth Isdavkal who collected, trained and sacrificed apprentices who possessed rare and/or powerful force abilities in order to make them, as well as the Grand Star which is Darth Isdavkal's Star-shaped Holocron,

.

Power/s: Each has its own ability,

Pros and cons: Each has their own Pros but except for the Grand Star they all have the same cons, which is hatred, they were used and betrayed and will refuse to work and even try and harm their owners in different ways unless their wills are somehow forced into submission or appeased, they dislike each other so using more than one at the same time can be difficult unless they have been completely subjugated or appeased, the one thing they all hate more than anything is their former master and will go berserk whenever in the same room as his holocron and will be needed to be subjugated or appeased again to calm down,

.

Appearance: Varies,

What its/they are made of: Varies but most have a crystal,

Where it/they can be found: Scattered across the Galaxy,

Type of artifacts: Varies,

.

Current state: Unknown (some might have been destroyed over time),

Time of discovery: Varies (some might not yet or ever will be found),

.

The Grand Star: Darth Isdavkal's Star-shaped Holocron, containing a list of his Stars and information about them such as their appearance and abilities, also has the abilities to guide the owner to the Stars.

.

The artifacts made from Isdavkal's *Star* Pupils are,

.

The Word Star: a Star-shaped yellow crystal on a black chain amulet that gives and empowers the Comprehend Speech Force ability that enables one to understand the spoken language of any sentient, the amulet is capable of learning and memorizing new languages near instantly upon meeting a speaker of an unknown language.

.

Heat Star: a Red Star patterned Dark blue cloak that gives (and if already possessed, empowers) an advance version of the Tapas, a Force technique that allowed its user to draw on the power of the Force to remain warm in a cold environment, and now also cool in a warm environment.

.

The Plague Star: A Star-shaped sickly green lightsaber crystal, being hit by a saber using it causes the victim to be stricken by either the Force Slow, Force Affliction or Force Plague power depending on the victim's ability to resist it.

.

The Machine Star: a Star-shaped red crystal on two grey chains amulet that gives (and if already possessed, empowers) the Mechu-deru, a rare Force power that allowed the user to sense the complex structures of technology, and allowed for intuitive understanding of how complicated structures, including machinery and circuitry, fit together,

Some — especially tech experts — used this ability to strip down, and then rebuild and upgrade a vast variety of machinery, from blasters to hyperdrives, Sith also used a variant of this ability, Mechu-deru vitae, which infused mechanical objects with the energy of the dark side of the Force.

.

The Destruction Star: A black gauntlet with a buring orange Star-shaped crystal on the back of the hand, which gives (and if already possessed, empowers) the Force Destruction power, allowing one to create a massive energy field and throw it in any direction,

When used, a massive amount of energy was stored up within the user, drawn from the dark side of the Force, and with incredible concentration, the energy could be discharged using the user's own body as a conduit. Usually fired through the arm or hand, it could blast a large radius vaporizing anyone who got too close to it. Even those who escaped direct contact with the blast would be pushed asunder by the power's backlash.

.

The Beast Star: a Star-shaped Reddish purple crystal on a black choker with silver stubs, that gives (and if already possessed, empowers) the Beast Control ability.

.

The Subjugator Star: a dark grey metal headband with a row of bright orange star-shaped crystals, when placed upon someone's head, small spikes would dig into them and hit them with a form of Force Subjugate (a power that enabled the user to inflict damage upon the mind and psyche of an opponent), which would both hurt them and make them more vulnerable to Mind Effecting powers.

.

The Storage Star: a cube-shaped gray container with a differently colored star on each side, it has the ability to change size from something a person can hold in one hand to something a person could fit inside of, it also has the power of the Dimension Shift (a Force power that could only be used by those strong in the Force. Use of the power would shift an amount of inanimate matter either into an alternate dimension or compressing the molecules, making it completely vanish. Once the object had made its way through the space occupied by the matter, it could be recalled to its original state, leaving it so perfectly matched up that there was no evidence it had ever vanished), allowing a very large amount of things to be placed into it and transported with great ease.

.

The Midnight Star: a light absorbing black glove with a shining white crystal star on the back of the hand, that gives (and if already possessed, empowers) the Darkshear/spear of midnight black power, enabling the Force-user to summon the Force and forge with it an invisible spear from dark side energies which could be hurled at opponents, killing or injuring them as if it were a real, physical spear.

.

The Suppression Star: a Grey metal collar, lined with black crystal stars, which suppresses and block the wearer's connection to and ability to use the force.

I'm happy to hear/read that, I have more ideas for different things that you might find useful.

.

.

Did you manage to find the picture for Geisti's appearance on Google? Because I can't put down a websit in the PM for some reason.


	4. Kara Karesh by Sage of Fanfiction

By the Sage of Fanfiction

The OC Planet.

Name: Kara Karesh,

.

System: Kalee System and Wild Space,

Location in galaxy: Between the Outer Rim n and wild space, just West of the Planet Kalee (Home-world to General Grievous)

.

Species:Rancors, Vornskrs, Ysalamiri, Sarlaccs and more,

Population: Whatever unlucky person that gets stuck there if you don't count all the beasts,

Inhabitants: Same as Species and Population,

.

Type of planet: Terrestrial class of 9,450 kilometers in Diameter with Type I and Type II Atmosphere, a mostly Hot and humid Climate,55% Gravity and Terrain with is primarily Forests and Fungus Jungle with some mountains and plains,

.

Tactical advantage: Unknown to most if not all of the Galaxy making it a place one can hide, has Exotic Botanicals and Beasts, Biotoxins, Medicine, different Spices and such which can be exported as a source of income.


	5. Asha Sutta by Sith'ari

By the sith 'ari

Her name is Asha Sutta (Sith for Victory Spear)

Bio

Asha Sutta is a Sith Pureblood and is the first born daughter of a Leader of a Sith tribe that consists of the descendants of a group of Sith Purebloods that went to the Unknown Regions after the fall of the Sith Empire.

Appearance

Asha has the Crimson Skin that all Sith Purebloods have, long black hair that reaches her lower back, she doesn't have the face tendrils that a some Sith have, and wears a black cloak with sexy red and black armor shaped like a two piece bikini under it unless it's too cold than she wears far-warmer clothes, she also prefers to walk around without footwear unless the ground is too hot or too cold to walk on barefooted.

Personality

Asha has a fiery personality and a short temper, but is very kind and caring personality toward those she cares for, and is both very loyal and acts very seductive towards her love interest (Her Love interest is whoever she is paired with in a fanfic).

Weapon and Skills

Asha's weapon of choice is a Doubled-ended Lightsaber, she is a Master with using a Lightsaber using a combination of Form VII (Juyo), Form (III) Soresu, Form IV (Ataru), and Form II (Makashi) while using Trispzest, she also has a strong connection with the Force with her preferred Force abilities being Force Lightning (She's a Master of Force Lightning to the Level that surpasses Darth Bane and Darth Sidious in this technique), Sith Alchemy (While she's not a master she knows her was around to where she can easily call herself an Expert in the Art), and Force Sight.


	6. The Flying Ysalamiri By sage of Fanfic

OC Force (Not Sith) artifact,

.

The Flying Ysalamiri,

.

Creator: Avala'noka, a Twi'leks of the Zeison Sha,

.

History: Having encountered the Ysalamiri on the planet Myrkr, Avala'noka became fascinated by their force repelling bubble ability and began to study it, this Discblade is the result of that research,

.

Power: Possess a force neutral bubble just like a Ysalamiri only much smaller as it only extends five cm past the edge of the discblade,

.

Pros and cons: Thanks to its bubble it cannot be sensed or stopped through the Force, making it something that could actually take a Jedi by surprise fairly easily, however unlike a normal Zeison Sha Discblade, this one cannot be controlled with telekinesis even by its user,

.

Appearance: a green Zeison Sha style Discblade,

.

What it is made of: Phrik,

.

Where it can be found: Undecided,

.

Type of artifact: Anti-Force, Throwing Weapon,

.

Current state: Unknown,

Time of discovery: Unknown


	7. The Mask of Darth Mirtis-Sage of fanfic

sith artifact,

.

The Mask of Darth Mirtis,

.

Creator: Darth Mirtis, an Albino Sith who became obsessed with becoming one with the Force without dying,

.

Power: Enhances the Force Aspect of Sense and all force abilities based on it, as well as be in a constant state of meditation even when in battle,

.

Pros and cons: Due to meditating, the the wearer's connection to the force and force sense-based abilities are amplified but it holds the risk of the wearer losing themselves in the force, forgetting basic needs such as eating or even defending themselves in a fight,

.

Appearance: Death's Mask in Darksider 2,

.

What its made of: Blood and Powdered bones of various creatures, made into a clay like matter using Sith Alchemy and then shaped into a mask,

.

Where it can be found: Korriban,

.

Type of artifact: Headgear, Meditation, Force amplifier,

.

Current state: Undiscovered,

Time of discovery: Undiscovered,


	8. Naglurg By Sage of Fanfiction

OC idea.

.

Name: Naglurg,

.

Race: Selkath

.

Body build: Average humanoid buld and a height of 1.4 meters,

.

Affiliation: The Selkath Civilization of Manaan,

.

Weapon of choice: Modified N-53 Sonic Shrieker (a Sonic pistol),

.

Rank: Medical Specialist, Chemistry Expert,

.

Apparel: Standard Selkath Wetsuit,

.

Bio: Having grown up hearing tales of how respected the Selkath was at one point he became bitter about this people's decline in status since the temporary loss of kolto, the discovery of bacta, the republic denying the Selkath a place in the senate due to their previous strong independence,

.

Mental state: Stable,

.

Personality: Rather uncaring for anything other than his research but takes pride in his skills and will do everything he can to succeed with whatever task he is given be it treating a patient or creating a complicated stim or medical pack,

.

Type of leader: Not leader material, afraid of violence,

.

Force powers: Not Force-Sensitive so none but he does have Venom-tipped claws and can breath underwater,


	9. Majora AKA the Demented Teddy

OC idea.

.

.

Name: Majora AKA the Demented Teddy,

.

Race: Ewok,

.

Body build: a one meter tall and fifty kilograms heavy ball of black fuzzy fur with purple dyed stripes and swirls,

.

Affiliation: The voices in his head and the biggest boss he can find,

.

Weapon of choice: Pointy stick,

.

Rank: no rank,

.

Apparel: A spiked purple mask with bug eyes (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask),

.

Bio: Stories among the Ewoks varies, some say a dark spirit tried to possess wise little shaman Majora but failed halfway through, others claim Majora was dropped on his head… repeatedly, and one day he hit his head one time to many, regardless Majora made and put on a ugly mask and has been a pain in the behind ever since,

.

Mental state: Unfocused and Not all 'There' in the head,

.

Personality: Most of the time a curious chatterbox, those that spend more than a short amount of time with him tends to become convinced that killing him would be a doing a favor for everyone… Majora included,

.

Type of leader: Nobody would want to listen to him even if he had good ideas… which he never does,

.

Force powers: Well, he IS force-sensitive but he never uses any powers other than Force Speed in order to run away, interestingly enough he can use Force Speed better than most Jedi Masters,


End file.
